


Everybody wants Leo - Week 6 Free Week - Clear Moment

by Sherenelle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherenelle/pseuds/Sherenelle
Summary: This was a decision at the last minute. Quick picture because I had an idea for my Yakuza AU.Leo is standing on the balcony of this apartment, drinking a Whiskey. Mikey's joyning him. Mikey has one of his rare clear moments, in those moments he always talks to Leo rationally and shows his intuitions.Mikey takes Leo's hands and guides them with the glass to his own mouth.Just a little sensual moment. <3
Relationships: Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	Everybody wants Leo - Week 6 Free Week - Clear Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caroaimezoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/gifts).




End file.
